pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shojo⭐Pretty Cure!
Shojo⭐Pretty Cure!(少女プリキュア！) Is a 2016 Japanese television series created by Na134. It's main theme is love and gems, and uniquely homosexuality acceptance, being a few of series to display and accept it. It is also darker than a majority of series Plot In the town of Sodukai, Kohura and Hinata, leave and love each peacefully everyday.However, the activity in The Land Of Love is the opposite of Kohura's homeplace. The queen is captured by her evil twin, Shikuzu, to ruin the the festival, and then to earth to ruin the relationship. Before the queen's capture, however, she warns and tells Heartshine to find the pretty cure, as fast as possible to protect love and world peace. Characters: Main Characters and/or Pretty Cure: Yume Kohura: Is a 15 year old 10th grader who is the lead cure of Shojo Pretty Cure! As seen in Episode One, she loves food, is strong willed and sometimes obedient. Her alter ego is Cure Angel. Mei Hinata: Is a 13 year old 8th grader, she is normally shy and quiet, only interacting with those she trusts and loves. She is Kohura's girlfriend and her alter ego is''' Cure Gem'. She is captured in Episode 5 by Naedo. Shiwagumi Kyoto: A 17 year old who has a crush on Kohura. She is very easygoing and is the civilian idenity of '''Cure Love'. Heartshine: Is a fairy who comes from the land of love due to the capture of Queen Mizuyu. The festival of love cannot continue, so she must seek out the pretty cure. Serenity : The second fairy that guides the pretty cure after heartshine's death. Queen Mizuyu: Is the queen of The Land Of Love, she rules the land and is captured in Episode One. Villains: Shizuku: Is the hater of love that is Mizuyu's evil twin sister, and to ruin the festival she kidnaps the queen and goes to earth, just to ruin relationships. Naedo: Shizuku's now trusted servant, who dreams of pleasing her mistress and finally killing the pretty cure. She is killed by Kohura. Miku: A bug based villain who disguises as a fairy, but it revealed to be a girl, who is about 7 years old. Secondary and/or Minor characters Yume Izumi: Izumi is a supporting character in SoPC, she is seen in the first episode, she is Kohura's mother. She dies in episode 4 after being killed by Naedo. Ms.Shibu: Is Kohura's teacher, she is seen in episode one as well, she is very strict and expects (sometimes unrealistic) expectations from the students in her classroom. Mei Kotori : Hinata's mother, who is not seen but mentioned, Mei Kaito: Hinata's 5 year old brother. Items Locations Music * Go heroes! Shojo ☆ Pretty Cure! is the first OP, it is written by Na11 and translated by CureHibiki * Keep that smile, Shojo ☆ Pretty Cure! is the second OP, written by Na11, the song is darker than the first and longer. * It's the heart that counts~ Is the ending of the series * Beautiful Angel~ is Kohura's Character Song * Sparkling Ruby is Hinata's Character Song * Shining Love is Kyoto's Character Song Trivia * Shojo Pretty Cure! Is aimed at teenagers. * Unlike most seasons, the lead cure's theme color is purple * The cures are in a relationship * The series is actually a fanfiction * The cures are diffrent ages * Shojo Pretty Cure is shoujo ai * The is one of the first series to have a lesbian couple * It is inspired by madoka magica, pretty cure, sword art online and Tokyo mew mew * Episodes 1-3 were rushed External links * Read On Quotev * Read on Archive of our own * Wiki Category:Fan Series Category:Shoujo Ai Category:Gems Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Girl Themed Series Category:Na11's Series